Firestorm
by MzMilo
Summary: Something came up. He left. Ten years later, they meet again. But all has changed. He's now an unreachable star, whose arresting beauty captivates the world firmly with his grip. Nonetheless, there are no exemptions when Fate comes down knocking on one's door. GoMxKuroko
1. Fantasm

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This idea comes to fruition as a result of my muse sudden burst of inspiration from watching America's Next Top Model Guys and Girls. If there are any mistakes I missed kindly inform me via review or pm.

BTW, an original character **KATSUMI** (勝美), is a Japanese name that means "victorious beauty."

**Credits:**

_Ryuuzaki Umi_ is a character from the anime _Magic Knight Rayearth_. In my fic, it's somewhat fitting for her to be Tetsuya-kun's mother.

The _cover picture_ isn't mine. Found it in one of my sis folders.

* * *

**Summary of Firestorm**

They were once happy. But something came up. He left. What had been a deliberate step became a new path. Ten years later, they meet again. But all has changed. He's now an unreachable star, whose arresting beauty captivates the world firmly with his grip.

Nonetheless, there are no exemptions when Fate comes down knocking on one's door. And its undeniable something is still unresolved.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, OOC!Kuroko, HaremxKuroko, OCs of various anime/manga

* * *

**Fantasm**

* * *

**01. **

**PAST**

"_Kuroko Tetsuya, the hidden son of one of the Hollywood's most versatile actress, Ryuuzaki Umi, had finally decided to enter the world of stardom after he graduated from his last year in senior high-school. He just arrived in Los Angeles, California to sign a contract from…"_

A spark of electricity zapped from an eighteen years old girl. Pink eyes blinked as she turned her pink head in full attention at the TV screen.

Surrounded by a crowd of paparazzi who were asking a thousand questions at once stood a blue- haired boy 18 years of age. His hooded figure did not help to mask his aloof and detached facial expression. Nevertheless, it only served as a beacon to the public's curiosity.

Lately, she spent most of her time watching him ever since _he_ left during their last year in middle school and who was revealed_ three years_ later to be her idol's _only _child.

They had not heard anything from him until _now_. It certainly was a shock to everyone especially to_ them_.

_To think a gem like him was hidden from the world for a decade and eight years._

Kuroko Tetsuya.

His name alone produced a mixed of emotions from her.

Months later witnessed his rise to fame which was well-documented by his hardcore fans.

Even _them_.

She also kept tabs on him. Her collection varied from news articles, magazines, song albums, pictures, and etc. And she, Momoi Satsuki two years later, was one of the primary witnesses of his _change_ from the once introverted boy, who finally left the comfort of his shell to this stunning persona.

What had been a deliberate step from the beginning had become a new path.

**02.**

As months passed by and turned to years, Kuroko Tetsuya became a living legend in his own right. His popularity soared to new heights as his name spread internationally world-wide. His concert tours' tickets were always sold out. His works were always in-demand.

He's not only a songwriter, performing artist, model, but also a sought-after photographer making big waves in that particular field as well.

Kuroko Tetsuya, most known for his good manners which were at odds with his infamous reputation of befriending eccentric people into his circle was one of his charms.

The press even branded him as the Blue Gentleman. He's so loved by them with his polite and candid answers to anything they asked of him.

Another well-known columnist said that he's a blue-eyed devil who could and without fail tempt the angels and the saints to do his bidding with his arresting beauty. One that cannot easily categorized.

**03.**

To _them_, his most captivating features were the windows to his sensuality—his pair of iciest blue eyes rivaling the sky itself. Eyes so deep that _they_ thought one could be lost in them, the same eyes which gave a gaze so unsettling to its receiver as if he could see one's own hidden secrets.

Yet its innocence gave off a soft and gentle feeling.

_If only…if only…_

**04. **

**PRESENT**

Once upon a time, marrying an Akashi is one of her topnotch list of priorities in life. Actually, any one among those rich and handsome bachelor will do.

But she is Shirosaki Katsumi, and she deserves nothing but the best among the rest.

She grew up navigating the giant networking grounds inside the pit of a lion's den. Under its arcane waters, the only vantage point is to stay on top. She'd rather lord over the rest with her head held high than to become a living doormat. The other option is not welcoming to say the least. One has to undergo through the pecking order of the glittering social circle of the Elite.

And so, she preps herself up to be the perfect wife of Akashi Seijuro, sole heir of a multi-billionaire company in Japan, and one of the richest men in the world.

There isn't a bunch of second thoughts.

They married early at the age of eighteen. Certainly, their marriage is a match made in heaven, a living proof after a decade of coexistence.

But she's only human, one with many flaws. Time reveals this simple fact.

**05.**

The saying the best and talented people are the weird ones holds a tiny shred of truth in it.

It's just her luck to meet them personally and to associate with them as _his_ wife.

Kise Ryouta, a popular and handsome model is truly one happy bouncing bunny. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on anyone's point-of-view, this man suffers from the subsequent onslaught of female attention. Anywhere. Anytime.

Aomine Daiki, who she once confused as a ganguro is a gorgeous man. Even so, his gruff manners sometimes do offend her in one way or another. Although, she can see that he respects her husband very much so.

Midorima Shintarou is a religious person underneath those oftentimes questionable items he always carries around with him. Aside from his chronic avoidance issue when it comes to his intentions, feelings, and etc., he's okay in her book.

Murasakibara Atsushi is a giant with a child's heart. Liable to turn violent when the right buttons are pressed on, just overlook his unhealthy dependence to sweets.

Her husband, Akashi Seijuuro is another thing entirely but when it comes down to it. He's the perfect epitome of a family man of dignity and discipline. He can smooth talk anyone until all that remains is the rally of _his_ orders.

The Generation of Miracles certainly is a completely and utterly bizarre tableau of friendship.

As she runs through her mental checklist of his husband's friends, a sudden creeping shivers of realization waves over her. Her woman's intuition feels it.

There is something missing. Something vital and important.

Like an impending disaster just waiting for the catalyst.

Her only comfort is the fact that she is _his_ wife. Their union is perfect. Their twins are a blessing to this perfect family.

Everything is perfectly fine.

Right?

**06.**

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Who does not heard that name?

He's Japan's pride.

Even her twins secretly idolize him.

However, something about him sets her off like a tap. Her trouble sonar is loudly blaring whenever his name is brought on.

_Why?_

The face devoid with any emotion most of the time has a strange magnetic pull is always there. His natural repertoire of charming anyone and everybody is almost unheard of. His otherworldly appeal catches the eyes and holds it firmly in its grip. The proof of this fact is his record of millions of obsessive devotees worshipping the ground he walks on.

_But what is this feeling?_

**07.**

"_This is a pleasant surprise! Kuroko Tetsuya is coming back to Japan as one of the judges for the internationally famous brainchild of Tyra Banks, the reality search of Japan's Next Top Model…"_

Across Japan, eyes widen in glee and anticipation, most scream their heads off from excitement, and several people forget what they are supposed to do in order to buzz on this latest news.

If seen, the most interesting reactions are coming from the Generation of Miracles.

Stunned, Kise Ryouta tumbles down from his runway walk.

Aomine Daiki nearly crushes his mobile car while in patrol.

Midorima Shintarou drops down his cup of coffee to his doctor's coat.

Murasakibara Atsushi who is test-tasting his new creation chokes from it.

Akashi Seijuuro pauses from signing down several contracts with an indescribable gleam shines from his heterochromatic eyes.

.

.

.

With a barely noticeable blink from her blue eyes, Katsumi holds back the gasp from her lips.

_Why?_

to be continued...

* * *

**Reviews are my booster**—I _**need **_and _**love**_ reviews.

_And so before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	2. Flames

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_**Happy new year, everyone!**_

Do take notice of the verb tenses. It is a hint to whether the setting is on past or present timeline.

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites._

**Credits:**

_Ranjiku Matsumoto_ is a character from _Bleach manga/anime_.

_Meer Campbell_ is a character from _Gundam Seed Destiny manga/anime_.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, OOC!Kuroko, HaremxKuroko, OCs of various anime/manga

* * *

**Flames**

* * *

Romantics say the mind controls the body. But it could never ever completely and utterly controls the heart.

* * *

_To be victors—Teiko Junior High often stated mantra. Years of its indoctrination while under Teiko's banner changed us for the worse._

_It never once crossed my mind to hate basketball._

_**It**__ gave me my first friend in Teiko Junior High, Aomine Daiki.__** It**__ made the Akashi Seijuuro to finally acknowledge me. __**It**__ led a way for a love-and-hate companionship between me and Murasakibara Atsushi; another path to he-who-always-believed-in-fate: Midorima Shintarou. __**It**__ turned a popular model Kise Ryouta into an obsessed puppy as far as I'm concerned._

_And I was the Phantom—the Shadow to their Light._

_Basketball was the reason why we became a big hit, paving the way to Teiko's glory. Us, the Generation of Miracles, a branded name linked with an elevated status than any other middle school players in basketball._

_One championship followed by another. Years of long-standing victory bestowed upon us._

_Little did I knew, this victory, was nothing but a big flashing neon sign of danger. Basketball, which brought us joy, happiness, and satisfaction with each triumph, now led us to self-destruction._

_Soon before my very eyes, we transformed into monsters._

_We crushed the rivals in the court under our heels with ground breaking force. We stripped off their dignity. All victims crumbled like sand castle amidst the ferocious waves of our strength._

_I too, lent a hand to this slaughter._

_But it was another victim that snapped me out of this nightmare; it was my dear childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro. His love for basketball shattered to minuscule pieces so much he loathed basketball. My sun shrouded by them._

_Who were they? This so-called Generation of Miracles? They were no longer my friends, my comrades. These people, I don't recognize them. I don't know them._

_My existence to them did not matter, anymore. I have to run. I have to flee away from them._

_I wish, I wish, I wish…_

**09. **

**PAST**

Tetsuya closed his eyes only for the images to appear. He shook his head willing them to disappear. Those images were nothing but painful, unvarnished truth.

He had enough with being disposed off. His patience and kindness always being taken for granted. Sometimes, even a person like him, who could go months without ever raising his voice, would have his patience shred into pieces. It was only a matter of time before his goodwill also evaporated into the air.

They don't want him. Need not his presence.

Without looking back, he walked away without any regrets.

**10.**

"Is this what you really wanted, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, mother. I want to do it."

"But will you be happy about this?"

"The only reason why I chose to stay in Japan is because I want to be my own person without compulsion and expectations. But I'm deluding myself. I'm your son after all.

"My world is way too different, my precious. If you can't play by the rules, you will be devoured."

"You love your job, mother."

"It's because I want to make the people smile to make them forget for awhile their problems. I want them to be happy."

"…I want that. Make the others happy."

**11.**

In showbiz, one vital thing to forge one credible résumé to have the upper echelon's attention was to start as early as possible, preferably while in diapers. From then on, a slow build-up process will take place like commercials, advertisements, supporting roles, TV guestings, and so on. While at it, one should also consider joining all kinds of workshops to hone one's craft and to develop more talents—a plus of versatility to anyone. The other option was to join any reality search available and try to stay on top. And hope to have luck leading on the way. Gaining the support of fans while on the way would help to boost one's fame was also another bonus. There were other options but these two were on the top of the list of any aspiring performing artist and actors.

In hindsight, Tetsuya had never surmised how hard the world of showbiz was to the first-timers. Sure, it did help his mother was Ryuuzaki Umi, a notable and bankable actress of Hollywood. However, Tetsuya was not blinded from the others' expectations of him. It came along the package of being _her_ son. But he never wanted to ride on her mother's coattails.

For this reason, Tetsuya had to start on scratch.

Too bad memorizing scripts and acting it out was not Tetsuya's cup of tea. It felt somewhat wrong. And how consoling it was to know that even his mother pointedly told him about his detachment when acting a role. More than that, even the president of his mother's agency blatantly expressed Tetsuya's lack of passion in acting. Tetsuya's emotionless and deadpanned face was a downside, too.

Those criticisms cut like knives. His desire to make others happy was not enough. Nevertheless, Tetsuya appreciated their honesty.

**12.**

Later on, Tetsuya had taken refuge to his written poetry. He read them out loud with emotions in every line when he caught sight of a vintage guitar of his estranged father. A touch from it brought back nostalgic memories from his past.

And before Tetsuya knew it, he was already strumming the guitar. His eyes studied the poetry entries he'd made with intense concentration. He matched the words with his stored memory of musical knowledge he had since childhood. It took less an hour for him to arrange the first page of his poetry into a song.

Then, Tetsuya took a breath and started to sing. After finishing the song, he then realized what his real problem was. The voice wasn't the problem; it was his subconscious hesitation to bare his inner emotions. This detachment barred him from acting any characters' roles given to him.

To reach people's hearts with his songs, he had to reveal everything of his feelings and emotions. The magnitude of this discovery shook his core being. Tetsuya hesitated.

Can he do it? Bare his soul to everyone? To step out from his shell?

_Perhaps what this world of illusion needed the most is for someone to reveal one's true self without restraint. To step out behind the fears and be a light of truth. Of hope. Of dreams. _His inner voice added with encouragement.

Of this, Tetsuya smiled a one true smile.

It was that very day a soulful voice was born unveiling for the entire world to see, feel and hear the sheer, raw emotions with each songs he sing.

Tetsuya still needed a long way to go but it's a start.

**13.**

On the other hand, the past had its own way of catching up when you least expected it. The only thing to do was to face whatever came to the front head-on.

The first herald of doom was Kagami Taiga, a sixteen years of age, ace of Seirin's basketball club, ambitious, stubborn, compulsive eater, and also very hot-headed red haired boy.

Kagami's presence was a bitter pill to swallow because it reminded him of that _person_. And Tetsuya was not happy. Plunging down this particular battleground brought back memories of_ them_.

But the tiger was hell-bent on braving the odds against _them_.

Another thing that worked against Tetsuya's favor was the fact that Kagami left no room for him to maneuver. His infamous misdirection techniques were not working against the red head—a fact unheard of. Tetsuya chalked it up to Kagami's unusual instincts.

And so, he had no choice but to become the tiger's personal trainer the _whole _summer.

The result: the tiger was dancing around in his little corner of heaven.

Peering at the sight, Tetsuya in his blunt words set the record straight that he's only doing it because of a favor. Nothing more. Nothing less. He also deliberately ignored the tiger's heaved sigh of dejection with a cloud of gloom. For the nth time, Tetsuya inwardly cursed the odd friendship of his mother and Alex.

Of course, the situation turned for the worst case scenario when the whole bunch of Seirin basketball junkie added their selves in the recipe. For once, Tetsuya had to relearn the ropes because he was part of the situation that will test his creativity, patience, sanity, and willpower. A job that left no room for anything half-bake.

Seirin in its own league, swung to the other extreme.

While in his own busy schedule, Tetsuya was always on stand-by via phone call and chat. His input and output were both vital to Seirin's improvement. It came with the package being Seirin's pseudo coach. After surviving his, Alex, and Aida-san's training from hell menu, the results could have been no clearer.

After some initial snags because _they _had also improved. The whole basketball club of Seirin had done the deed.

And Tetsuya was very proud of them. Their victory against each of the Generation of Miracles was a calming balm to his soul. Days after the Winter Cup championship, Tetsuya was still openly smiling.

Miles away in New York City, Ryuuzaki Umi and Alex shared a smile. Both were happy for Seirin's victory and the healing of Tetsuya's heart and soul.

_Thank you, Seirin._

**14.**

_**Exclusive Report**_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya, the hidden son of one of the Hollywood's most versatile actress, Ryuuzaki Umi, had finally decided to enter the world of stardom after he graduated from his last year in senior high-school. He just arrived in Los Angeles, California to sign a contract from…"_

It's the start of a new day.

There was no turning back. It's a step forward to the unknown.

Kuroko Tetsuya with a soft smile accepted his mother's hand. Both faced the awaiting crowd in front of them.

Above, a beautiful horizon stretched endlessly with possibilities.

**15. **

**An Article**

_**Not a Wallflower**_

At first glance, eighteen years of age, Tetsuya Kuroko looks a little out of place amidst the throng of stars in Hollywood. They all outshine him, even the amateurs. They say it is because of his barely noticeable presence. It does not help that he is a quiet, shy, and most often than not aloof. Another thing one can't deny is his submissiveness and politeness. A plus according to those he works with.

Those who have problems regarding social niceties must take down notes from Tetsuya Kuroko.

However, once in the field of his work, Tetsuya Kuroko's talent is unabashedly unveiled. He works like a pro. Where did that quiet and shy boy had gone to?...

**16.**

_**Breaking News**_

Tetsuya Kurok's most awaited debut album Wild Heart is finally on released! See the flowing details to get your own copy…

* * *

Gold! Testuya Kuroko's album is collecting one platinum award after another. He is now hailed the breakthrough star of the year…

**17.**

At nineteen, a pink-haired girl bulldozed her way over to Tetsuya. A total shock but Momoi Satsuki was a welcomed surprise in his life. Without further ado, she signed herself up as his manager.

At first, his mother was wary of Satsuki's presence; his previous managers had unfortunately fallen madly in love with her only child. But Momoi Satsuki had proven herself fit for the job. She's the best and responsible manager immune enough not to fall in love-struck mode with her son. Not to mention, Satsuki had taken it herself to persuade her son to eat and rest more.

How the pink-haired angel did it was a complete mystery to her.

Still, Umi knew that Satsuki had her own bouts of fangirlism and Tetsu-lovin'. Proof of that were the numerous limited editions of photographs, posters, videos, personally autographed albums, and many others which Satsuki was hiding in closed doors inside her own apartment.

The manner of hugging Tetsuya to death looked like a harmless thing, too.

Ryuuzaki Umi very much approved of Momoi Satsuki.

**18.**

_Daffodils. Purple Hyacinths. White Tulips._

With no cards again to indicate who sent them.

Wherever Tetsuya was, these three bouquets of flowers always appeared in front of his room's doorsteps without fail every month. The numbers especially tripled during Christmas and his birthday.

One thing was certain. They were not from his fans and his stalkers because these flowers represented the meaning of asking for forgiveness.

Tetsuya fingered the red ribbon from the white tulips. Not sure what he could make of these flowers.

**19.**

_**Breaking News**_

Tetsuya Kuroko did it again! His concert tour conquered the whole nation not just once but more! It's confirmed that his next target is Europe. The following details…

* * *

Noted Fashion Designer, _Ranjiku Matsumoto_ will be launching Tetsuya Kuroko's branded clothing line. The event will be held in…

**20.**

It was a chance of fate.

Tetsuya was having his relaxation time in one of his favorite bar in New York City, The White Horse Tavern after he just got back from one of his studio practices.

Covering his 173 cm lithe but athletic frame was a white crisp long sleeved shirt, black skin tight jeans riding low on his lips ripped in slanted lines exposing most of his moon-beamed skin, leather ankle boots, and with his bed hair in place made an enticing and alluring sight from those watching him.

He felt a sudden change in the air. His blue eyes glinted as he saw his former captain.

_The devil isn't just handsome. He's oozing with sensuality and charisma from every pore of his body. A lethal and potent combination for sure. One will never know he had your heart's desire served in a silver platter until you pay the consequences of being his victim, _these thoughts drifted through his mind in a heartbeat.

"So we have finally met again, Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuuro stated voice dropping several decibels lower, hands clasps his tightly. Heterochromatic eyes stared at him like a ravenous beast in need of a scrumptious feast.

Tetsuya's blue eyes cooled down several degrees lower. For once, he felt oddly uncomfortable with his choice of clothes.

Eyes like those at the man in front of him were very much the same of those hundreds over the world. Eyes dilated with lust and other things best left to be unsaid. Their owners seemed to forget to breathe whenever they caught sight of him.

In closer inspection, he could hear the subtle whispers of the patrons around him.

Akashi Seijuuro, a cunning and shrewd businessman at twenty, was as powerful as his father. Rumors had it that while studying in Todai University of Japan, he was managing the family business at the same time. An absolute, glorious life of complete power only bestowed upon the few, and the Akashi was one of those humbled few.

Tetsuya tilted his head acknowledging the red haired businessman. He then pointedly ignored the Akashi's presence. Thanking his aloof demeanor masking his inner emotions, a talent he acquired from his mother, Ryuuzaki Umi.

_This will be a long and interesting night._

His eyes side-eyed the controlled fire in the eyes of Akashi Seijuuro.

**21.**

Heterochromatic eyes watched intently as Kuroko Tetsuya danced without inhibitions, the one who electrified the area with the barest mention of his name. All people regardless of age were looking avidly with awe at the performing artist totally heedless of their supposed sexual orientation.

Akashi Seijuuro knew better than to be fooled by the Phantom's innocence.

Kuroko Tetsuya was here to tempt. Everyone.

He's also one forbidden territory where even angels and demons alike fear to tread. But mere humans like him don't have that compulsion.

Iridescent blue eyes rivaling the skies of his could send even a saint's hormones in frenzy with just a glance.

Seijuuro smirked.

_Corrupt him. With pain and pleasure._

**22.**

_How?_

Before Tetsuya could act, arms surrounded him, gathering him with force like those of iron steel. They both tumble down on the bed. Akashi Seijuuro straddling him.

His intoxicated state was plundered mercilessly by Akashi. Hungry hands and tongue like fire roamed down his body. Searching. Tasting.

_How did it get like this?_

What was happening to him? This was beyond reason. He's behaving like a sex maniac. Lust, hot and rampant literally swept off any logic he had. This feeling as sudden and intense like an eye of the storm ruthlessly surrounded him. His mind drugged with haze of delirious pleasure.

His touch devastating him like cold fire, crumbling any willpower left at its wake. And he didn't want to stop. With a soft moan, he let himself lost beyond the carnal rule. Completely surrendering himself from this wrecking havoc.

**23.**

Akashi Seijuuro was watching Tetsuya in his sleep that night. He wondered how the blue haired man retained that innocence considering the world he was living in. And how that innocence matched up the alluring body. He stared on with admiration, at the sight in front of him. Perfect round buttocks, long slim legs, and moon-beamed skin.

He had always dreamed of this sight.

When he lay him down on the bed of the room he rented, his desire grows on like tumultuous waves of tsunami. His body ached for him.

He saw that he's stirring from his sleep.

Heterochromatic meets blue.

**24.**

The world stood still.

Blue eyes widen.

Barely holding his composure, Tetsuya fled out from the room.

_This is a mistake._

**25.**

"I can see and feel your pulse beats whenever I touch you, Tetsuya. So why deny me?"

Akashi Seijuuro acted like he's in full control of the world. Furthermore, it's in his blood. Having known him for three years in middle school, Tetsuya witnessed firsthand how this warped egocentrism evolved with each passing year.

It was entertaining until Tetsuya was on its receiving end.

And Tetsuya wished he knew what he's doing. He tried to avoid Akashi, but the more he avoided him, the more the red head always came back. It was like being caught by a loop. A loop of love and lust.

Those two words beyond the realm of understanding.

**26.**

"What a beautiful sight you are, Tetsuya…and I want to capture this memory forever. I am your sinner, my irresistible temptation."

All bravado of resistance fled from him. Tetsuya was one of those fools too eager by half to merrily traipse his way down hell.

**27.**

Seijuuro was a selfish man. He already bound himself to another. But it can't be helped. His dark soul was damned once he lost himself because of pride, damned twice for losing his Phantom, and damned thrice for falling madly and deeply in love with someone he must not touched.

The end was here. He let himself fall for a short while of bliss.

**28.**

On his way to their meeting place, Tetsuya paused in mid-step. He could hear the children's contagious laughter. It seemed Seijuuro had visitors even this time of late. He silently walked only to be greeted by the sight of them.

A boy and girl. Three years of age.

Sitting on _his _lap.

Their unmistakable appearance made something inside him numbed. At the corner of his eyes, Tetsuya spied someone—a petite, beautiful silver-haired woman with glacial blue eyes smiling softly at the trio on the settee.

_His _wife.

And they looked so perfect.

Holding his breath, Tetsuya peeled his gaze off from the sight. His weak presence took down several notches lower. He stepped away quietly to turn away from this one happy family reunion of _his_ family.

_It hurts._

At the safe distance, Tetsuya took several shuddering breaths. The pain inside him was furthermore intensified by guilt. It did not lessen even if he knew with utmost certainty that Seijuuro would not chose him in exchange for his perfect family. Truly, the Akashi's family codes were too strong to bend over.

It still stung like a crushing defeat.

Tetsuya's worth was nothing less than a passing fancy.

He knew the danger like the palm of his hand, yet he played right into his hands. He could not dwell in this kind of situation for so long. He refused. He won't let anyone else suffer the same fate of not having a father to call his own. He would rather kill himself first.

History must not repeat itself.

**29.**

The following weeks seen Tetsuya transformed himself to that of a worker's bee mentality, the kind of manic energy usually experienced by those slaving theirselves to reach the deadline.

His vigor with single-minded passion had not gone unnoticed. His mother, Umi and his manager Satsuki most spending time with him were the witness. It was worrying them. But what could they do? Tetsuya coveted his privacy like a mother bear to her cubs. They could only watch as Tetsuya descended down to the netherworld of whatever it was bothering him.

Only time would tell when the floodgates of the dam opened itself, and it would not be a pretty sight to see.

**30.**

Tetsuya blinked his eyes open. His phone was ringing. Reaching for it, his eyes peered at the screen.

_Akashi Seijuuro._

He turned his phone off, pulled the SIM card from it, and went back to sleep. Willing everything at the backseat of his mind.

**31.**

"Now out of the blue you want out? You owe me at least an explanation."

"This is a mistake. A sheer madness of my heart…"

"Don't make me choose, Tetsuya."

"And why would I do that? It's clear as day that I lost."

"You left once. Now you are leaving again? You are cruel and selfish."

"And you are not?"

"Tetsuya…"

"Please leave, Akashi-san."

**32.**

Twenty years old, Momoi Satsuki skidded to a halt. She felt the sudden strangeness of the air. There was a foreboding feeling of grimness and despair clouding inside Tetsuya's apartment. Her heart hammered not knowing why until pink eyes caught something at the corner.

A wash of panic hit her. With a strangled voice she called out, "Tetsu-kun!"

Frantically, she knelt on the floor; her arms carefully gathered the silent blue-haired man against her. She'd seen this seen once before. _Five years ago._

"Tetsu-kun?"

"It hurts, Momoi-san…"

Pink eyed widened. _Why was Tetsu-kun calling me by that name?_ She thought this formality was over two years ago after she'd become his manager.

"He is a cruel, cold-hearted bastard."

"Who?"

No response.

Not knowing what to think and to act next, Satsuki could do nothing but to hug Tetsuya, giving him her silent support. This was all she could do for him until he was ready to tell her.

A tear fell down from those blue eyes.

Her heart clenched in pain. "Oh, Tetsu-kun…"

The next day, Tetsuya told her what really happened not with the complete details but it was enough for Satsuki to have her hypothesis. She didn't like it, not one bit. Then, both agreed not to speak a word related to that incident.

And from that time, Satsuki pledged herself to watch and guard Tetsuya from anything. Also, because of what happened, it forged a bond stronger than steel beyond any manager-talent relationship between them. Ties binding a beautiful package of two individuals who would in any ways looked out for each other.

**33.**

Blank blue eyes barely paid attention. He could hardly care less of being a cannon fodder for gossip. He'd let them assume whatever they wanted. Even with grudging respect of his talents, Tetsuya knew within his heart that he couldn't please everyone. In the world of showbiz, some saw him as a person with loose morals.

And it wasn't like he had any impeachable virtue remaining. Knowing himself, what skeleton in the closet he had hidden with one particular former red haired captain of his.

Luscious lips of his smiled without humor.

**34.**

Within the following months Kuroko Tetsuya's face was in every front-page of all newspapers and international news. He's always seen in attendance to all kinds of parties and festivities.

An odd thing to the once private and loner performing artist.

In contradiction, the paparazzi, all the more appreciated the change, and were always on prowl to whoever he's with. And the gossip grapevine local and international had its own field day.

**35.**

_**Exclusive Interview**_

_Caught by the Camera!_

Ever wonder the nightly rendezvous of Kuroko Tetsuya? _Meer Campbell_ dishes out the details…

_Stalker Alert!_

Turns out NBA vice-captain of Growling Tigers, Makoto Hanamiya is not Tetsuya Kuroko's first stalker! Guess who's on that list?

* * *

_**A Special Valentine Correspondent**_

Reporter: Do you have anyone in mind, Tetsuya?

Kuroko Tetsuya: I always do.

Reporter: Are the latest gossip concerning you and NBA ace of Growling Tigers, Taiga Kagami true?

Kuroko Tetsuya: We always go out whenever we have free time.

Reporter: Is he someone special to you?

Kuroko Tetsuya: Yes.

Reporter: We always wondered if you have any preferences, Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya: I don't have any. Love is love.

Reporter: Have you ever fallen in love with anyone?

Kuroko Tetsuya: Yes. I love my parents, my grandmother, my friends, and most of all my fans. Without these people, I won't be here today. *dazzling smile appears*

*reporter fainted from over exposure of Tetsuya Kuroko's rare smile*

**36.**

When he became more famous, Tetsuya found his latest love. Photography. Now, he knew what the fuss was all about with the paparazzi with unnatural detectors of their prey.

Stories.

Tetsuya always loved them. And there's more to see in one picture. As the one who held the camera, he's the silent observer to what lies in the hidden side. The saying action speaks louder than words never sounded true until the precise moment was caught in cam.

People's emotions were further more brought to light in one photo. Even one simple smile revealed more, and it did not usually meant a happy smile. It could be a kind smile, a tired smile, a polite smile, a devious smile, a smile with steel conviction, and so many others. And so were the eyes which unveiled more what was carefully hidden beneath the surface of its owner. A serious person even without a smile had happiness shown through the light in his eyes. Gestures too, played a vital role.

Another thing Tetsuya loved was taking shot of the majestic views of nature. Something entrancing to the eyes in every angle, in different time, in all sorts of lighting, the hue of colors, and with precise timing there were so many endless possibilities in each scene caught by the camera.

No limitations. Beauty without borderlines.

Right away it clicked into place. His private hobby evolved into something more. Satsuki stumbles upon his collections which in her case wasn't a happenstance. More than times, it's scary that detective sonar of hers. Satsuki should be grateful he loved her including her eccentricities. She's like a sister to him—one with terrifying brother complex that is.

**37.**

_**Exclusive!**_

Songwriter, performing artist, model, and now photographer! Is there anything Tetsuya Kuroko can't do?..

**38.**

After a long search to pick the broken pieces, knowing and finding what makes him happy, going as far as taking all sorts of meditating exercises, enrolling himself to countless workshops, facing his fears and insecurities, adjusting easily to whatever demand may arise, having his ears suffered from the deafening screams and shrieks from his legions of fans, but finally, Kuroko Tetsuya has got it all together.

And the rest they say was history.

**39. **

**PRESENT**

"I'm going back to Japan two weeks from now, Satsuki-san," Tetsuya states without preamble to the pink-haired manager of his once she made her call. "It's already been decided."

"I'm coming back with you, Tetsu-kun," her voice answers after a few seconds of silence.

"Will it be a bother?"

A sigh. "I am your manager. Riko-san can watch the boutique if I ask her to. And I can always delegate some of the least important jobs to others."

"If that is what you want." He sometimes forgets Satsuki's tenacity, but he's always grateful for being there for him.

"Anyways, I know it will not be easy to face whatever awaits us the moment we step on Japan," the voice comes out a bit uneasy. "And I want to be there for you, Tetsu-kun."

A small smile plays in his lips. "Thank you, Satsuki-san."

The call ends but not without the other line's cheerful see-you-later. Before putting the phone back to his bedside table, it rings again. Recognition flashes from his eyes. He pushes the button and holds the phone at arm's length. Making sure he has given enough time for the other one on the line to vent.

"Hello to you too, Taiga-kun."

Lines of unprintable oaths come back from the other line.

"Take a deep breath and speak slowly, so I can understand what you are saying, Taiga-kun."

"What are you thinking?!" the voice barks at him.

"It's part of my job description. I can hardly say no without repercussions."

"You and your on-the-job-morals."

Silence.

"I'll join you."

"It's NBA busiest season, Taiga-kun. I'd hate to drag you from your training," Tetsuya answers with a definite edge to his tone.

Words seem to desert from the other line sensing his displeasure.

"…F-fine. Call me if you have problems, Tetsu."

The call ends before Tetsuya can add another word. Tetsuya lays his phone down. Blue eyes pass beyond the four corner of his bedroom.

Three months can change a lot of things.

**40.**

Meanwhile…

Momoi Satsuki finishes up an amount of months work. Preparing to whatever lies in wait for their return to the land of the rising sun. She pauses from signing as an image of Tetsuya's haunted face from before rushes back from her mind.

She shivers.

She won't let that kind of expression from her beloved friend's again.

Never again.

to be continued...

* * *

**Reviews are my booster**—I _**need **_and _**love**_ reviews.

_And so before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	3. Impasse

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Do take notice of the verb tenses. It is a hint to whether the setting is on past or present timeline. I also recommended to you, readers, to listen to the song _**New Divide **_by** Linkin Park** which is not mine but somehow sounds fitting while you read this chapter.

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites._

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, OOC!Kuroko, HaremxKuroko, OCs of various anime/manga

* * *

**Impasse**

* * *

**41.**

Friend is a word which at the same time hardly and closely connected them to **him**. Acquaintance is a word too distant to categorize their relationship to **him**. Teammate, that's more like it. But even that word seemed foreign in their ears.

Like a fading flower, **he's** gone with the wind. But his disappearance had taken a temporary backseat within their minds. The forefront was in dealing with their daily activities: school and basketball.

Until, Seirin came into the picture. Undeniably, the Generation of Miracles was all thrown off-balance by this unheard team. They lost one by one to them, the Seirin basketball club. As a result, this defeat led them to anger, acceptance, and gratification.

And sooner it clinked into place. Something was missing. **Someone.**

And the gaping hole he left gradually made itself known. A frantic search for a needle in a haystack followed. But they couldn't find him or he refused to be found sounded more like it.

Days drifted to years and there's no word of him. Until one peaceful morning of their last year in senior high, one breaking announcement that might as well be a bomb shattered everything they knew about him.

**42.**

**PAST**

"_Kuroko Tetsuya, the hidden son of one of the Hollywood's most versatile actress, Ryuuzaki Umi, had finally decided to enter the world of stardom after he graduated from his last year in senior high-school. He just arrived in Los Angeles, California to sign a contract from…"_

Eighteen years old Midorima Shintarou shared to no one the full benefit of his incredulous and gaping facial expression.

This was way off-bars of his hypothesis of Kuroko's whereabouts. It's like Kuroko's trademark to deliver disproportionate pleasure in winding up everything without informing everyone pronto.

_Added with the steel resolve in those eyes, he looks like a supercharged whirlwind._ Shintarou spoke inside his mind as his eyes scrutinized the face closely at the TV screen. _He's become an entirely different person. Not the same one as before,_ his inner voice added in disbelief. It made him wonder if this was really Kuroko Tetsuya.

He paused. _Do I really know him at all? _It's a belief obviously proven wrong with the phantom's deliberate move and change of persona.

The next that happened was all a blur to Shintarou. He and Kuroko weren't close enough so he kept a tight reign of his emotions. There wasn't much room for his melodramatic side to takeover. If he had any, that is.

Unlike him, Kise Ryouta was in a right mess contrasting his cheerful self. And neither did he gone down much deeper to the netherworld of angst like Aomine Daiki. There's no pouting sulkily in ominous silence like a child whose favorite toy was taken, an act Murasakibara Atsushi had done. His eyes certainly didn't look like the eyes of a madman into the darkness within like one Akashi Seijuuro had.

He wasn't much affected. A naked truth noted by all Generation of Miracles, they even called him out for it. But it wasn't all true because underneath the depths of his tsundere mask, Shintarou still struggles to take it all in. He had millions of unanswered questions in uproar to what exactly it was that could bring such a change.

And why it ached this much.

**43. **

**PRESENT**

A fleeting sense of nostalgia fills a certain striking, raven haired man whose eyes have a resemblance of the sea and sky.

At last after many years, Tetsuya is now back to his homeland. He left this place hurt and broken but he's able to pick up the pieces. He immediately stops his trail of thoughts, steering away from walking down the memory lane. And that also includes the haunted possibility plaguing in his thoughts of meeting _them_. There is no need to drag the past back. Not this time.

He changed. A far cry from what and who he was in the past.

A soft sigh comes out from him. If not for the contract, he won't bother to come back at all. On the lighter note Tetsuya longs to see her, his grandmother and he's but miles of steps away from her. With a soft smile at the thought and misdirection technique still in place, Tetsuya advances forward weaving himself through the crowd which thankfully did not recognize a star passing through them.

_I just love being incognito and using misdirection._

Sure, he informed Satsuki that he's leaving in two weeks. And what he had done was to omit the actual date. He should have arrived two weeks _later_ but knowing her so well it will be far_ too _troublesome.

_I'm sorry, Satsuki-san._

**Somewhere in New York City**

One pink haired beautiful manager still trapped in her daydreams of a well-prepared welcoming ceremony for her beloved Tetsu-kun is jolted out from her reverie by the vibrating sounds of her phone. Pink eyes swiftly scan the message from Ryuuzaki Umi. A second later, she tilts her head in confusion. She read it again and is rendered immobile for a long moment.

.

.

.

"TETSU-KUN, WHY DID YOU LEAVE IN ADVANCE WITHOUT ME?!" Momoi Satsuki rolls out the statement in her best screeching voice.

Outside, anyone can see several cracks in the windows several floors down her apartment.

**44. **

Back in Japan…

A decade.

It takes that much of a wait for her beloved grandchild to come home. She dearly misses him. Even with the bi-annual visits during summer and winter in the west side of the earth aren't simply enough for her.

Although she didn't like it at first, she understood. He needed to get away. It didn't matter now. He's here.

Gray eyes stare at awe at the beautiful man in front of her. Her Te-chan is all grown up. And he's happy. And invincible to whatever may come forward on his path.

Releasing her own breath she's subconsciously holding in, Shizuka hugs him firmly.

"Okaeri, Te-chan."

"Tadaima, obaa-sama."

**45.**

"_This is a pleasant surprise! Kuroko Tetsuya is coming back to Japan as one of the judges for the internationally famous brainchild of Tyra Banks, the reality search of Japan's Next Top Model…"_

Shintarou drops down his cup of coffee on his doctor's coat.

"Are you alright, Shin-chan?" Takao asks in surprise at his sudden bout of carelessness.

"I'm fine," Shintarou answers curtly in dismissal. Oha-Asa did warn him of this unexpected surprise, and it's a good thing his today's lucky item is a reserved doctor's coat. How fortunate, indeed.

Takao simply sighs in helpless resignation of his co-doctor's antics. He then smiles in glee. "So Tetsu-chan is finally coming back! I wonder if fate will allow me to meet him in person..." an unbidden blush is on his face as he wishes.

Green eyes narrow. "Stop using that ridiculous nickname. And as for your luck in chances of meeting him, it is only one percent. He's too hard to find." How strange it is for him to say so, after all he and them personally experienced this one hard truth.

Hawk eyes consider him for a moment. "How did you know that?" Takao's voice rises in challenge at his remark.

_Because I knew him once. He used to be one of us. And I made it my personal goal to have daily updates of his exploits. But it's all an unsuccessful endeavor. For one as famous as him there's only minimum information or none at all. How will you fare in that regard as well? _Shintarou chomps this bit in his thoughts.

Instead, he gives Takao his patented don't-be-stupid look. "And here I thought you're his fan?" At this, Takao looks mortally offended at his doubt. "That's what he's infamous for isn't it?" he continues with blaring emphasis.

In actuality, Shintarou can hardly blame Kuroko of his _mysterious_ escape when in the midst of fan onslaught. Too bad, Kise does not share that one vital advantage. He smirks inwardly with that thought.

Takao visibly deflates in his reminder. "I forget about that, but there's still one percent possibility. I won't give up!" Takao raises his fist in declaration while hearts and bubbles sprout from behind him.

Ignoring the gushing man who is on his way to Lala-land with practiced ease, Shintarou begins to eat in silence.

For years, he and Takao have become close friends. But Takao does not have any idea of this secrecy—the Generation of Miracles' connection to one Kuroko Tetsuya. True to his Phantom moniker, Kuroko's involvement was just passing rumors. No one knew the straight facts. Well, _they_ knew but not everyone.

Besides, Shintarou has no plans of informing anyone else especially, Takao whom he knows in the flesh in more ways than one is—a hardcore fan of Kuroko in bold and uppercase letters. Of course, that includes the knowledge of him being Kuroko's fan too.

His mind then wanders back to the various items in relation to Kuroko which he meticulously collected throughout the past years. It's his own way of reacquainting an important person, who turned out to be a stranger. But now, Shintarou's labeling this collecting as obsession. How it begins matters not.

Returning to the announcement at hand, Shintarou knows not what to do. Relief, anticipation and fear trample though his guts. If only he can drag the days forward than to suffer a month of wait and tension.

A month.

Shintarou dreads for the day _he_ appears.

Fate certainly knows its game. As a believer, he knows this bitter truth very well.

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*shrugs helplessly* This is the shortest chapter I'd made and I don't know exactly what to feel. Considering the longest chapter 2, how many pages do you want to read per chapter?

* * *

**Reviews are my booster**—I _**need **_and _**love**_ reviews.

_And so before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	4. Zealous

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. Do take notice of the verb tenses. It is a hint to whether the setting is on past or present timeline.

I was not expecting much feedback from the previous chapters given it's my first fic and the first chapter looked like much of a prologue. And I'd like to say thank you so much for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. Your words of appreciation motivated me to continue on writing fanfics.

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites._

(There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with my response to the reviewers).

* * *

_**-Seriously please read this-**_

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, OOC!Kuroko, HaremxKuroko, OCs of various anime/manga

This story is a **BL** of the any KnB characters/Kuroko variety. If you do not like _**Slash or yaoi**_, don't read this. And for further insurance before I heard words of complaints for KagaKuro scenes in this vital chapter, do take note that the main pairing is GoMxKuroko until Firestorm ended.

_Now, moving onward to next chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Zealous**

* * *

**46.**

It won't be so bad to figure out this famous couple's puzzling relationship.

Their unspoken intimacy boggles all minds. Something which can't be explained about them that makes others wonder if they are truly _lovers_.

To top it all, both parties neither confirmed nor denied the juiciest rumors between them. Whatever their bonds are to each other, it is simply an open secret that they are _dating_. Still, it will satisfy the public's curiosity for both to bare the naked truth.

For them, it's not the matter of waiting for the other to make his move. It's not the matter of waiting either.

Contrary to everyone's beliefs, they long have gone beyond the borderline of being just friends.

It is just the way it is.

**47.**

**Las Vegas, USA**

"Mr. Kagami there is a phone call waiting for you."

Kagami Taiga, who is in the middle of biting his 10th hamburger pauses. His brows furrow in interest. "Who is it?"

"From a certain Ms. Satsuki of Lights Agency, will you take it?"

Taiga gives a longing look at his meal. Whatever that call is all about, it will take much of his time. With a sigh, he stands up to take the call revealing a striking tall figure of a twenty-four year old young man.

Clicks.

A dark, gloomy aura creeps through him at once, then a blubbering mess of words carry through his ears.

_What is it this time? _he wonders as his stomach churns at the impending conversation—he still has a dilemma in handling crying girls.

He better starts first or else he'll have to wait a bit longer for the other to compose herself. He clears his throat. _Here it goes._

"Is it about Tetsu _again_, Satsuki?" he rolls out in his best booming voice hoping it will make the other to finally speak up.

Sniffs. "Tetsu-kun left without me. He's in Japan, right now." Sniffs.

For one split moment anger nearly overpowers his rational thinking. "And why on earth did he do that?" he inquires voice sharp as razors.

"He wants to arrive unannounced," Satsuki explains bitterly.

"I see," he utters drily. Taiga can't really blame Tetsuya for that move. For one so stretching the overprotective terminology so far for her beloved Tetsu-kun, Momoi Satsuki has no qualms in throwing Tetsuya at the pack of hungry, mangy wolves er, fanboys/fangirls. On the other hand, when it comes down to it, Satsuki can transform into one terrifying Valkyrie with the strength and tactics of a ruthless gladiator in any time of need for her precious people. The secrets she accumulated throughout the years works like a silencer to her victims.

At these thoughts, Taiga can't hold back a chortle. Immediately, he sees more than senses a wave of pure annoyance coming from the other line.

"It's not like I agree with what he did," he interjects saving himself from psychological harm cause by an angry rampaging pink mama bear. "Tetsuya did it so he can spend more quality time with his grandmother. They haven't seen each other for nearly a year, haven't they?" this neutralizer is one of the things which he knew will surely throw her off from his back.

From the silence on the other line, Taiga inwardly sighs in relief.

"You are right," Satsuki admits after a few seconds. "Because of the incoming Japan's Next Top Model Tetsu-kun's appointments for the past year are a bit hectic more than usual."

Having the confirmation of keeping at bay the manager of Tetsuya, Taiga offers his next words carefully, "you better go back to Japan fast, Satsuki. Who knows what troubles brew in there."

Knowing the blue-haired man, trouble is intimately attached into his person, very much so.

"Yes, I will."

Taiga can imagine a bobbing head of a German shepherd in Satsuki's stead. He grins at the silly image. And without further ado the call ends after those last words from her.

Staring thoughtfully at the phone, Taiga pushes a set of numbers to call one trusted person for insurance. And it will certainly give someone a cheer worth an entire year.

_"I'm sorry, I can't receive your call right know. Please say your words after the beep."_

_Too bad it's an answering machine_, Taiga thinks with disappointment that he can't speak with his brother personally. Oh well, he better informs Tatsuya or else it is going to bite his ass when they meet next time.

"The bluest of skies is now in its haven. The great cloud welcomed him with warmth like that of a sun. And the pink bear is on its way to guard its cub. This is my surprise for the coming day of your birth."

After saying those hints for his brother to solve, Taiga goes back to his meal. He has no idea his brother, Tatsuya, will not be able to receive his call because it will be deleted along with the said man's fangirls' calls.

Without fail, it will certainly be a birthday surprise not just for Tatsuya but for others as well.

Back to the red head, Taiga's mind flashes back to the past snippets of his moment with Kuroko Tetsuya.

**48.**

After Seirin's defeat in his first year's Winter cup, Kagami Taiga impulsively went back to America. One day, still suffering from defeat his feet led him to an abandoned basketball court. It was there he met Kuroko Tetsuya.

A fizz of fear sent goose bumps to his skin. The air seemed to suck out every strength of his will. He could have sworn a dark mist enveloped the whole area. With his heart somewhere inside his esophagus, Taiga made a single step further.

Suddenly, the dark mist faded away and a shimmering ray of light burst into his eyes. He blinked rapidly and was astounded by a sight.

A blue haired teen was dribbling the ball in the middles of the court with natural swiftness and grace. Taiga could barely see the next movements for it became mere blurs in his eyes. If he could see himself at the mirror, he looked like a gaping fool with eyes the size of dinner plates.

A moment passed by until the boy paused in his ministrations as blue eyes in perfect semblance of the sky and sea drilled into his own.

_A beautiful avenging angel of death set out for unimaginable pestilence is in front of me,_ Taiga inhaled sharply inside his thoughts. And since when did he become a poet?

"Are you lost, sir?" a deadpanned voice inquired politely in his ears.

_Sir? _"I'm not that old! I'm seventeen!" he answered mildly peeved.

Blue eyes calmly studied him. "You look older, stranger."

His face turned into an ugly shade of puce. "I just look older because I'm taller than you, shorty!" he blurted out without thinking.

A very long silence followed after that statement.

And then a wave of coldest temperature rose between them. Taiga visibly recoiled from the sub-glacial glare thrown at him.

"I suggest you make an appointment for anger management issues, Tiger," the blue haired teen stated calmly with a smile.

Utterly loss for words from the intimidating wattage smile, all Taiga could do was to blink rapidly in succession when the image of the teen disappeared into the view.

_Was that a ghost?_

**49.**

He's begging for Alex for more training but the blonde wouldn't budge until she decided to introduce him an ex-member of the Generation of Miracles. Skeptical of her choice, confused of the admiration and respect of that person, Taiga at first rejected the offer. He needed not one of _them_ for help.

Even if that person was an ex-member.

But.

Left with no choice, he had to adhere or else he's going back to Japan with nothing.

Only he's shock to the core.

"You?!"

"…"

"Do you two know each other?"

"He's the creep er, ghost I saw in the court, Alex!"

.

.

.

**50.**

Taiga bowed down in supplication with a throbbing bump on his head courtesy of Alex.

"I apologize for calling you sho-" he trailed off due to a painful pinch in the butt from Alex's sharp fingers. In addition, the blue beady eyes had the same deadpanned expression which were creeping him out.

Literally.

"Please," he added keeping his voice steady. But all he wanted was to crawl to the deepest level of the earth in shame. His pride as a man was at stake here.

"No."

**51.**

Stalker.

Kagami Taiga became one who stretched the terminology a bit too far for a certain Phantom's liking.

He literally tailed and bugged Kuroko in every turn. From meals, workshops, library, any rooms he's in, personal space, and the list went on and on.

Finally, after suffering for two weeks from nonstop stalking, Kuroko caved in from a promise of three years supply of vanilla milkshake. Too bad, it was a little too late for Taiga to realize that Kuroko's could turn into a black hole glory when it came to vanilla milkshake.

Taiga steely ignored his wailing bank account hoping with all his heart that it was all worth it.

**52.**

"You are immature."

Stabbed.

"Impatient like a spoiled child."

Another stab.

"And you badly need to control your temper."

Twitched.

"But you are bold and tenacious."

Chest swelled in pride.

"However, it won't be enough to defeat them. You are just a toddler compared to them."

Confidence came crushing down rock bottom.

"To brave the odds against them you'll need not just strength, intelligence, discipline, and willpower.

A ray of light appeared.

"You need to have a heart to play basketball.

He felt somewhat disappointed at this statement.

"When one loves basketball, he does not play for himself. He plays for the team, for enjoyment, for satisfaction, and most important of all…"

Heart accelerated.

"He plays to inspire others to love basketball."

And just like that, Taiga knew a line was connected between him to Kuroko Tetsuya—a connection which had a pull too strong like a tide gravitating itself to the moon.

_Is this what a soul mate means?_ His inner poetic inner self exultantly stated in awe.

**53.**

"I'm inviting you all to America!" he announced in bubbling excitement at the loudspeaker.

"Kagami-kun, we don't have that much of money." Aida Riko pointed out the obvious.

Someone sighed. "Yes, we are all broke."

"That's no problem! We have sponsors in here!" he laughed boisterously and continued, "transportation and boarding are no problems at all."

Stunned silence on the other side.

"We don't have passports, Kagami," Hyuuga Junpei answered in Aida's stead.

"About that, all is already prepared," he responds sheepishly.

Another silence.

"Rich bastards," someone mutters lowly.

"Hey! Don't say that to our sponsors, you ingrate!" he protested angrily.

A loud thump and an 'ow' was heard from the other line.

"How about school?" Izuki Shun asked breathlessly.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. And they ruled him out as dumb. "Exchange student program grant, duh."

"Why are we going there anyway?" Aida inquired after managing to get her voice back.

"I met someone who can help us win against the Generation of Miracles."

"Who?!"

Smirked. "Teiko's ex member of the Generation of Miracles, their Phantom sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Silence.

"He _offered_ to be our trainer," he added in afterthought.

Simultaneously, bodies dropped on the ground in dead faint.

"Guys?.."

**54.**

"No hurdle is too great for a strong willed and determined man," Kuroko quoted in monotone eying the more basketball junkie propagated from Seirin's basketball club. "But I warn you. I don't accept half-baked efforts. I demand your everything. And that includes your blood, sweat, and tears."

Tension rose on the air.

"So shall we begin?"

They all nodded in mixed feelings of dread and terror. Alex, Aida, and Kuroko shared an evil grin.

"And Kagami-kun," Kuroko purred.

Taiga tensed.

"That's another four years worth of vanilla milkshake.

He face-planted on the gym floor.

**55.**

A mental image of what happens next assaults his mind. Taiga shudders in sheer terror. No need to bring those memories back.

_Think of happy thoughts like championship, mouth-watering burgers, rainbows…"_

A rap on the door jolts Taiga from his happy place. In brisk strides, he opens the front door of his apartment.

Dark eyes with feral look greet him.

"Makoto!" he exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing in here?" sparing a quick glance at the wall clock finding himself surprise at the time. How quick time passes by when he's traveling down the memory lane.

He locks the door facing the other, who makes himself at home on the sofa. "It's a bit late for whatever strategies you are thinking for the next big game."

"Is Tetsuya with you?" Makoto asks coolly.

Taiga looks at him in perplexity. "Huh?"

"He's not here with you then?" the other man continues on as dark eyes glints calculatingly.

Taiga shots him a suspicious look. "By any chance, you have a Tetsu-detector or something like his more rabid fans?" he asks grimly, jaw sets.

Makoto smirks at him. "What do you think?" the man intones airily.

"Creepy."

Makoto wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "You're one to talk, Taiga-kun."

Taiga scowls at the reminder before he remembers why his team mate is here. "He's back in Japan, Makoto," he answers the other's question.

Makoto stills in front of him.

_What is it NOW? _He thinks noting the instantaneous change of Hanamiya Makoto. This man still gives off a dangerous air. And he still made Taiga wary. He knows for a fact nothing can control the man, unless that person is Tetsu. Taiga can never understand the bond between those two.

An indescribable look passes over the man's eyes as dark eyes thoughtfully stare at him. "He didn't tell you?" Makoto asks him after a few seconds pass.

Thrown out of the loop all he can manage is, "huh?"

Seeing confusion coming from him, Makoto shakes his head. "You really don't know do you?" Makoto clarifies once more voice cracking with exasperation, and the next words come out as whisper. "But then again, he didn't told me either."

Taiga's jaw tightens. He does not like where this conversation is leading to. He throws a sharp look at the dark haired man. "Spare me from your theatrics, Makoto."

"How should I say this…" Makoto begins eyes flashing fire towards the beyond, "there is more in a role Tetsuya plays to the Generation of Miracles." Makoto sounds bitter with a tinge of resentment as he said these words.

Is it possible to feel hot and cold sensation at the same time? This is what Taiga is feeling right now. Makoto's words hold a funny feeling into his ears.

Moreover, he didn't know anything about the time Tetsuya had spent with _them_. Tetsuya grips on his secrets are likening to those of steel. And Taiga never asks about _any _of it.

And for Makoto to know, it is like a kick to the gut.

His face is expressionless as he chooses his next words calmly. "He's an ex-member of their team in middle school. That is the only thing I know," it comes out empty like a tone of an autopilot.

A hungry look enters in Makoto's eyes. "You do realize what a magnetic pull Tetsuya has, Taiga-kun. And I won't deny that he even has me wrapped around his beautiful fingers," he explains with a suggestive tone.

Taiga turns pink at those words.

As if remembering something displeasing, Makoto frowns. "It's too bad, I have to share."

They exchange stone-cold looks at each other.

And how they loath each other and some others for it.

Returning back to the topic at hand, Makoto sneers. "A rainbow's appearance isn't complete without the sky, Taiga-kun." Abruptly, he rises from the sofa giving Taiga a look that speaks more volume of unspeakable reality. "Hordes of all kinds gunning for him are not what we should be wary of. Rabid, obsessed wolves hidden silently in the dark poise much of a greater threat to us."

After saying this cryptic statement, the raven leaves his apartment.

There lots of things he didn't know concerning Tetsuya. But, he knows very well how others are enchanted by the blue haired man.

The full meaning finally sinks into Taiga. It hits him quite hard like the force of a crushing bullet train. Looking back, he should have been prepared for something of this sort to happen.

After all, some bonds simply refuse to be forgotten. No matter what had happened cutting off any semblance of ties hardly solves the problem. There are still too much left unspoken and more things unresolved.

An empty smile appears on his lips.

"Like moth we burn to have the warmth of the blazing fire."

to be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's all for this chapter. I have to go back to my studies. BTW I'm in my last year of high school and there a lot of things to be done *grimaces* And thank you for all of your support everyone! Your reviews made me smile and feel loved.

**PrimoGiotto5510,** thank you for the feedback. I'M SO SORRY! *in dogeza* I felt horrible for missing my 1st reviewer. Yes, this tale an AU. As for Kagami-kun he's in this chapter but he won't make an appearance until Kuroko-kun meet all of the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Hope you'll still support this ungrateful writer T_T

**Guest #1, **thank you for the review. On the point of pairings, main will be GoM/Kuroko but there will be various-KnB-characters/Kuroko, too.

**Guest #2,** thank you for the review. I'm not familiar with Karoku Arumeita from karneval but he surely must have an impact to you to imagine him to look like Kuroko-kun. As for AkaKuro, you had your wish in chapter 2 and soon in the upcoming chapters.

**Another observer of the world, **thank you for the reviews. After reading this chapter, the missing link about Seirin's past with Kuroko was revealed. And, I'd like to add this info, the reason to why Kuroko-kun's part was so long because I don't want to have it in multiple chapters with cliffhangers.

As for the rest of incoming chapters ^-^ hohoho… AkaKuro scenes in chapter 2 broke my heart but it felt right somehow…

**kuroshiro.19,** thank you for the feedback. Well, my muse was very much inspired and getting reviews motivated me ;) Hoping to hear from you soon…

**Riddikuluss,** thank you for the feedback. Hoping to hear any words from you and this fic will keep on to interest you.

**Paper Hero,** thank you for the review. I may or may not regularly update because of real life like school but you'll see more of this fic.

**justcuzimcool, **thank you for the review. *sweat dropped* you'll have it.

**Kuroko8no8basuke,** thank you for the review. The continuation lies ahead if my muse is inspired and not distracted by other stuff.

**clarit,** thank you for the feedbacks and sorry for the grammar errors. English is not my first language and not having a beta to check things was quite tough. But I'll do my best to correct my mistakes. In addition, your glowing words flattered me. And of course Akashi-sama should always be first to have Kuroko-kun. Only, it wasn't the right time yet. To your questions, I hope you like Kagami's PoV in this chapter :"3

**ben4kevin,** thank you for the reviews. Glad you love it. As for Himuro-san and Kasamatsu-san, you'll see them soon in the upcoming chapters *crosses fingers*

**x10TIMEx, **thank you for the reviews. A bit of angst spiced up things. I hope to keep surprising all of you with the next chapter ;)

* * *

**Reviews are my booster**—I _**need **_and _**love**_ reviews.

And so before leaving,** please leave a review ^-^**


	5. Azure

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Credits:**

_To Avis,_ who let me borrows her layout for Tetsuya-kun and Ryuzaki-dono's house and Shizuka's character profile.

_Thank you for your reviews, alerts, and favorites._

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, OOC!Kuroko, HaremxKuroko, OCs of various anime/manga

This story is a slash of the any KnB characters/Kuroko variety. If you do not like Slash or yaoi, don't read this.

_Now, moving onward to next chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Azure**

* * *

_I will have poetry in my life. And adventure. And love. Love above all. No... not the artful postures of love, not playful and poetical games of love for the amusement of an evening, but love that... over-throws life. Unbiddable, ungovernable - like a riot in the heart, and nothing to be done, come ruin or rapture._

_**-Shakespear in Love-**_

* * *

**56.**

Ever since he heard the news, Midorima Shintarou has never been the same. The past days witness the green haired man overworking himself to exhaustion. And its result is laid out that morning of October 10th.

Shintarou shakes his head to get rid of the daze. Feeling a bit light-headed, he nearly trips himself on his way out from his apartment. Laying his right hand over his forehead, a tiny twitch in his mouth reveals his discomfort.

But he has an important job to do. It's also an appointment to one Ryuuzaki-dono which Shintarou can't miss for this one is specifically for his father, Midorima Kain, who can't make it on account of a doctor's convention in South Korea. The Midorima's patriarch will be back after two weeks. And so, the job falls upon Shintarou.

In the back of his mind, the Ryuuzaki name seems oddly familiar. Shintarou frowns as his mind searches through the list of names his father is affiliated with.

After a couple of minutes of brainstorming, this name rings a bell. He frowns in contemplation. The possibility of this certain client's connection to a certain blue haired man is highly unlikely. After all, the Ryuuzaki name belongs to the upper echelon of the elite, one with nobility.

Moments later, Shintarou arrives in the client's residence.

Azabu, Tokyo was one of the oldest and most prestigious addresses in the city of Tokyo. The Ryuuzaki abode was a triplex penthouse on the top floor in one of Azabu's apartments. Through the black electronic gate, lies a private elevator, the only human entrance to the penthouse.

Once inside, the inhabitants or guest of the penthouse will be greeted by a gigantic portrait of a beautiful raven-haired woman with vibrant gray eyes and pale alabaster skin, cradled on her arms was a sleeping one year old baby.

Each room of the triplex penthouse was a picture of elegance and luxury. No expenses had been spared, from the golden handmade knockers of the French door, to the antique, crystallized chandelier. Any wooden materials found in the penthouse were in natural varnish of teak. The penthouse had several huge bay windows overlooking the view below, heavy maroon velvet curtains covered them.

Shintarou is guided by a stern-faced butler who tells him to wait for a few minutes in a large room with the wallpaper in apple green with tiny red roses. It has a very comfortable four-poster, queen-sized bed. The bedsheets and pillows were in different shades of blue.

In the right side of the bed is an unused fireplace in the room and a settee in midnight blue and gold linings. In his left side, there is a built-in bookshelf in the walls, filled with books in all genre. Another door leads to the bathroom and wardrobe.

"Good morning, Shintarou-sensei."

He barely controls himself from jumping on surprise. He turns at his back meeting the same face from the entrance's portrait. So this is the client. Gaining control of his rapid beating heart, Shinatarou gives a bow and murmurs in reply. "Good morning, Ryuuzaki-dono."

The raven haired lady gives a small laugh. "I see. You are certainly your father's son." With a wave of her hand, she gestures for both of them to sit down on the settee.

Sitting down, Shintarou turns pink not knowing why this compliment made him so. The other also insists to be called by her name, Shizuka. Shintaro then begins the routine checkups to her.

In his first impression of Shizuka-dono, she seems to be an intimidating woman. She wears an off-white kimono embroidered with crimson roses and matching wooden slippers. Her face shows the classic example of a cynic look. Her gothic beauty is made more accentuated with her long waist-length raven hair. Gray eyes in her sculpted face stares intensely at his own.

"Is there something wrong, Shizuka-dono?" he inquires politely.

"I may not look like it Shintarou-kun but I'm much older than anyone think," the raven smiles in mischief at him. "Do you remember the baby in the portrait?" she asks airily.

Shintarou nods, inwardly wondering where this conversation is leading on.

"That's my grandson." At this statement, his eyes widen in surprise in amazement. She does not look that old!

Shizuka smiles at his dumbstruck expression. "Now that baby is all grown up and has been in the west for nearly a decade." She sighs. "But he's finally in here," the sad expression turns into a smile once more.

The change of moods bewilders him for a second. Her personality reminds him of a certain blond model. "Is that so? I'm happy for you," Shintarou states calmly there is no need to aggravate his father's client.

"Thank you," she chirps. "Well, we are done here best to be in your way then. Other patients can't wait to have their handsome doctor back."

At the woman's candid praise, Shintarou ducks his head to hide his red face.

"Lee-kun will guide you back just wait for him in the main hall where the portrait is. Thank you for your service, Shintarou-kun." Shizuka casually announces when he's outside the room.

Sighing, he follows her instructions as he walks in a long, lavish corridor on the way to the main hall. At least, Shizuka isn't a troublesome client like someone he knows.

**57.**

On his way out, Shintarou's full attention is diverted by a sound of splashing water. Forest green eyes go through one of the opened glass door in the hall seeing a silhouette of someone swimming in the pool.

Absent-mindedly, his feet step towards the pool's direction until he finds himself standing by the pool's edge. The figure's back brings an odd feeling inside his chest. That person's back seems familiar to him. At the thought, his heart races a mile confusing him.

His mind screeches into a halt as the swimmer, who finally finishes his lap surfaces from the pool now standing at the other side parallel to where he is. Shintarou's vision seems to be magnified seeing drops of water fall through the moon-beamed skin of the back of a lithe but athletic male exuding an aura of something otherworldly. There's something about the sight which makes his skin crawls in excitement.

Just as though he senses Shintarou's presence, without warning the raven haired man turns around meeting his eyes. Piercing blue eyes stare right through him. The weight of those fiery blue eyes feels like he's being judged. At the sight of those achingly familiar eyes, Shintarou forgets to breathe as the pounding sound of a sledgehammer echoes inside his mind.

He gapes.

Like a shrill of silence, time seems to be frozen between them. His mind finally registers who this person just a few meters away from him really is.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Something inside him snaps. Temperature rises like a boiling kettle inside him. Forest green eyes blink rapidly as his breath quickens. Then with a faint boom, black spots enter his vision.

_What?_

And to his horrified mortification, Shintarou finally realizes that he's on the verge of a fainting spell. The last thing he remembers is the concern from those blue eyes and the prickling sense of cold needles penetrating his skin.

His last thought is—_why is Kuroko's hair black?_

**58.**

Tetsuya studies the green haired man lying on the bed with an intensity of a predator's eyes studying its next meal.

Midorima Shintarou has grown to a tall, handsome man with broad shoulders exuding authority and strength. The man's profile spells hot and sexy in bold uppercase letters.

Tetsuya has seen a lot of beautiful and gorgeous people and he always appreciates the view especially when it lies in front of him like a meal waiting to be devoured.

A wry smile appears on his lips.

Before, this kind of thoughts did not land right into his menu but time and circumstances change his views and so is his heart.

_Make him fall in mad and consuming love with you until he can't live without you by his side. Take hold of his heart and soul like the others,_ a darker inner voice practically sings in amusement inside his mind.

Tetsuya whisks the voice away. He's more curious why Midorima looks like he's been to hell and back. He wonders why.

Maybe he'll find the answer much sooner when the green-haired man's eyes flutter in open.

**59.**

Shintarou shifts from his sleep in discomfort. Subconsciously, he senses the weight of someone's stare at him. With much reluctance, he opens his eyes seeing blurry images. Where are his glasses? He badly needs them.

"Good afternoon, Midorima-kun," a soft deadpanned voice greets him.

His eyes widen in a fraction. He'll recognize that voice anywhere and anytime. He shakes his head to clear the haze of sleep. Somehow glasses are back in its rightful place on the bridge of his nose. He turns at the right staring with fiery intensity at the other.

A raven haired Kuroko Tetsuya with blue eyes like the sky and luscious lips with cynical twist appears in his vision.

_So beautiful. Like a dream came to life._

Kuroko clears his throat subtly hiding an indescribable sound coming from his throat.

Shintarou then comprehends in embarrassment that he said those words out loud. Furthermore, a blazing campfire settles on his cheeks when Kuroko place his hand over his forehead making him squirm under Kuroko's touch.

"Relax, Midorima-kun. You have a fever from the past two days. Being a doctor, you should have known never to take lightly of your health," Kuroko admonishes without changing the patented deadpanned tone of his voice.

_Two days?! _Shintarou turns pale. His workload might tripled. "What do you mean by the past two days?" he asks after composing himself.

A look of amusement passes in those blue eyes but before Shintarou can confirm if it really is amusement, the look is gone like it never appears in the first place.

"Before coming here you already have a fever didn't you, Midorima-kun?" seeing his nod Kuroko continues, "I believe your fever worsen when fell on the pool. I spent these past two days nursing you back to health. Your fever finally went down this morning. And now it's late noon," Kuroko explains in monotone like a memorized report.

"Thank you," he offers a bit uneasy. Encountering this familiar side of Kuroko throws him out of the loop. Not to mention, Shintarou is still in shock to meet him face to face in the flesh.

"Do you have any questions?"

Yes, Shintarou has a lot.

_Why did you leave without a word? Why did you disappear for three years only to appear in international news revealing you are the son of a famous Hollywood star? Who really are you? Why didn't you come back to Japan until now? I can't believe you can sing with emotions to strangers, why didn't you show this side to us than to strangers? How is your life? And most importantly, are those rumors of you having a number of affairs true?_

He could have asked any of these questions but he settles for this two. "Why is your hair black?" That one detail confounds him. "And what is your relationship with Shizuka-dono, Kuroko?" Shintarou has suspicions and he needs confirmation for this one.

Kuroko takes a grasp of his raven locks. "I want to be incognito for awhile, Midorima-kun. As for your other question, she's my grandmother," Kuroko answers with a soft look in his eyes, and without further ado, the blue haired man stood up turning around quickly missing the dumbstruck look of Shintarou from finding out the younger looking woman is Kuroko's grandmother.

Kuroko is right at the door when he pauses. "If you are feeling well enough Midorima-kun, you can join us for dinner by seven. You'll find out what you need in the bathroom at the western side of this room."

Right after the door closes, Shintarou lets out a shaky laugh. Nothing prepares him of this meeting. He's not blind to observe how Kuroko acts out of politeness but there's an edge of practiced indifference underneath the friendly façade. He only recognizes the signs according to his experiences in handling different types of people in his field of work.

Wait. His mind stops.

Shintarou abruptly looks down on the clothes he's wearing. They are just ordinary pajamas. But.

Who changed his clothes?

There's only one conclusion: Kuroko Tetsuya.

In fact, the man himself admitted it.

Shintarou freezes rigidly on the bed with red inflamed cheeks.

_Now add Kuroko who nursed you back to health for the past two days in a sexy nurse outfit,_ a naughty inner voice teasingly sums up gleefully inside his mind.

In a span of a second, Shintarou runs to the bathroom like the devil himself is on his heels.

**60.**

After an hour, Shintarou walks through the halls of the Ryuuzaki's penthouse once more. His composed demeanor changes instantly at the time his eyebrows furrow in irritation at the scene in line with his sight.

"Takao," he mutters the name under his breath.

Just as though sensing his summon, the said man who's hugging Kuroko with a love struck eyes scrambles to him in haste.

"Shin-chan…" Takao calls out his name with a look of accusation in his eyes. "you didn't tell me you know Tetsu-chan." Whines. "We are friends aren't we?" at the question Takao gives him a pout.

A few meters from them, Kuroko gives the duo a glance letting the two men have their privacy. He pulls out a headphone and several musical sheets and places himself on the lounge facing the sunset at the window.

"What are you doing here?" Shintarou asks curtly deliberately ignoring the other's question.

"I'm worried about you, Shin-chan! You are absent! Absent!" Takao answers back at him in disbelief of the fact that he would do such a thing. "This is the first time you did that _thing,_" he adds with emphasis giving Shintarou a bug-eyed look.

"It's not like the world is going to end if I took a couple of days off, Takao," he comments dryly.

At this statement, Takao eyes him incredulous that he will do so yet again.

"Anyway, how did you know I am here?" green eyes dart at the silent Kuroko on the lounge.

All at once, Takao's aura shines radiantly in neon pink. In a single dash, he once again hugs Kuroko in ecstasy not realizing the darkening expression on Shintarou's face at the closeness of the two.

The green haired man, who suddenly has an urge of breaking his best friend's arm into pieces.

"Tetsu-chan informs the front desk of your condition. Then your mother, I mean Director Sakura sent me to pick you up after you are well enough to go back to the hospital," not looking back at him Takao responds animatedly with a look of adoration to Kuroko, who he's hugging like a human-sized teddy bear.

Then, hawk eyes focuse in his own in askance. "Do you two know each other? Director Sakura seems to trust Tetsu-chan to take care of you, Shin-chan."

Silence descends in their midst.

Loss for words, Shintarou spare Kuroko a glance not knowing how to answer that question. His insides did a horrible somersault catching the quicksilver unmistakable chill in those blue eyes.

"Midorima-kun didn't tell you a thing about me, Takao-kun?" Kuroko inquires calmly. Too calmly.

Confusion written over his face, Takao only manages to say, "eh?"

"I'm Teiko's phantom player, the sixth unknown ex-team mate of the Generation of Miracles," Kuroko drops the bomb deadpanned tone of his.

Momentarily taken aback from those words, Takao blinks owlishly at Shintarou for confirmation.

All he can do is to nod. Even Shintarou is surprise at that statement.

A look of discernment passes over Takao's eyes. Smiling gaily at Kuroko, he quickly changes the subject. "I'm hungry! Didn't you say your grandmother's going to cook, Tetsu-chan? I bet everything is set on the table by now," his hands then proceed to usher Kuroko into the dining room.

Observing the two's interactions, Shintarou frowns. It seems while he's suffering from his fever, Takao manages to worm himself in Kuroko's grace.

He didn't like it.

However, Shintarou is grateful to that save. Takao is oddly perceptive when it comes to socialization. In the silence if his mind, he acknowledges the good of Takao's rather unwelcome presence.

In actuality, he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles didn't speak much about Kuroko to others not even with themselves. They didn't want to furthermore reopen the wounds the phantom left on his wake.

Dispersing the depressing thoughts with a shake of his head, maybe this dinner is something to look forward to.

**61.**

Dinner that night is an eventful affair to one specific person named Takao Kazunari. Shintarou can only watch as the man charms Shizuka-dono with his infectious bubbly personality. Even Kuroko didn't escape unscathed.

Of course, the blue-eyed man's full attention is something Takao always dreamed of. Truly, he's one of Kuroko's hardcore admirers. His friendship with Takao often makes Shintarou wonders why he's rubbing salt on his wounds. Takao's fanatical devotion rivals to that of a certain blond model.

Seeing how the two interacts with one another brings something foreign and unexpected inside Shintarou. The affectionate actions and tender looks from Takao leave him terribly on edge. Why can't he be like that?

And what unhinges him more is the fact that Kuroko is warming up from Takao's blatant affections. Rapidly, images of Kuroko's rumored lovers onslaught his mind turning his vision to red mist. He feels the deep sting inside his chest as if his heart is being ripped out from his chest. His hands ball into fist.

What is this feeling?

.

.

.

**62.**

All of a sudden, Shintarou stands up walking away with a speedy trot wholly ignoring the calls of his name at his back. He skids to a stop a few meters from the pool when a certain image of a wet and beautiful blue-eyed man surfaces back to him.

A sudden flare of desire sweeps through him. A hand lay on his chest as if it will make his heart stop from its fast-paced rhythm. He realizes with shock what he's feeling right now. He is in-

"Are you alright, Midorima-kun?"

The soft monotone voice from his right stops the trail of his thoughts causing him to fall on his butt in surprise. His face flush scarlet in embarrassment inwardly he thanks the darkness for hiding his facial expression.

Forest green eyes peer at the front. Blue eyes lit in barely hidden amusement looks back at him. Right hand stretches over to him in assistance. Swallowing the lump inside his throat, Shintarou accepts the hand absently noticing the callous feeling in it.

For awhile, no words are exchange as they both gaze at each other.

Shintarou finally opens his mouth to speak. "You are a week early on arrival, Kuroko." He has been wondering that question for quite some time. He needs to know why.

"I pity the security if I'm going to arrive on the appointed date, Midorima-kun," Kuroko answers in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I want it to be a surprise," Kuroko adds.

_It really is a surprise,_ Shintarou muses idly.

"I hope you'll keep it to yourself, Midorima-kun."

Shintarou nods. Yes, he will. He won't even bother to inform _them._ This might be only his chance to have Kuroko's attention to himself. Later on, he will have to share him with the rest of the world. Shintarou tastes acid on his tongue at that particular reminder.

"You changed. I can barely recognize you," he casually remarks eyes staring intently at Kuroko. "I want to know you more."

These words are spoken like the softest whisper to the wind. But Kuroko seems to hear it for he smiles at him.

The sight stuns Shintarou to the core and it goes on again. A mad rhythm of his heart beats loudly in his ears.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves first?" Kuroko suggests with a playful look on his eyes.

A look Shintarou has never seen before from the other.

_There is so much I've missed. This time I'll do everything I can to keep that smile forever_

His hand reaches out for a handshake to the blue-eyed man.

Hands shook.

It's a start of a new beginning.

**63.**

"I want to ask something…"

"What is it Midorima-kun?"

Deep breath. Exhales. "I want you to call my name."

Puzzled look. "But that is your name."

"Please call me by my birth name. And without the honorific."

A long pause. "Shintarou."

Flustered cheeks. "Once more, Kuroko."

Pouts. "Why don't you use my name, too?"

Turns red. "Once more, T-tetsuya."

Licks lips. "Shintarou."

Thump.

"Shintarou?.."

**64.**

Glomps. "Tetsu-chan, what are you doing outside in the dark?"

Shifts weight. "Takao-kun, I need your help. Shintarou collapse by the pool, again."

Hurt look. "You two are really close…" Whines. "I want Tetsu-chan to call my name too." Cries crocodile tears.

Stares. Sighs inwardly. "Kazunari-kun, please I need your help."

Sparkles. "I'm on my way, Shin-chan!" Halts. "He didn't do anything suspicious to you, Tetsu-chan?"

"We just talk, Kazunari-kun."

A sigh of relief. "I better go now, then."

Quizzical blue eyes meet gray eyes.

"What is that all about obaa-sama?"

An enigmatic smile appears in the raven haired lady.

**65.**

One can't really have all in the world. This is a proven fact in most cases.

Sure, Shintarou visits Tetsuya in the incoming days only there's a snag on the green haired plans.

But why do Takao needs to tag along with him?

Can't the other get the clue he wants to be alone with Tetsuya?

And why did his lucky items won't work?

In addition, the Hospital's director, his mother packs more workload than he can bear.

The world really is grossly unfair.

**66.**

It isn't about who met _him_ first and became _his_ best friend, the other still in denial of his attraction, or the one who always picked a fight with _him_ concerning basketball, and neither the one who arranged it in his own terms to have _him _into the basketball team.

Kise Ryouta was different from _them_. He had no qualms in showing his affection for the blue-eyed man. He had his own way around Kuroko most notable subtle way was his hugs.

But they messed up.

He messed up.

When he's gone completely out of reach, Ryouta had been too distraught to think sensibly of the full implication of what he's been taken for granted. Nearly a decade passes by in an instant. But for Kise Ryouta the years are too long and torturous.

School, basketball, and modeling these routines keep him busy and sane but no matter what he did, it won't fill the void within his heart.

**67.**

Skin against skin.

Tingling burning sensation shatters all logic.

From possessive and unforgiving kisses it changes to punishing tenderness.

Fiery tongues explore, suck, and ravish.

Nails scrape over the skin.

Hands on the curve of pale buttocks pull roughly against his arousal.

Plunging down deeply with every thrust.

"Oh, Ryouta, don't stop…ngh…"

Loud hair-rising moans fill the air.

Golden eyes rove tenderly at the orbs of the bluest sky.

"Tetsuya-cchi…"

Molten explosive love and lust erupts from both people without restraint.

"More, Ryouta…"

A beeping sound jolts Kise Ryouta from his dream. Sitting up on his bed he catches his breath. The blankets expose his broad shoulders and sculptured body of a famous model. Tired golden eyes stare beyond the four corners of his room. A sigh of despair escape from his sensual lips.

Another week.

Kuroko Tetsuya will soon arrive in Japan.

Ryouta gets up from his bed walking towards a familiar path to the east side of his room. Golden eyes rove tenderly while his fingers touch the face with longing. A full body-sized poster of a blue-eyed man is there. Kuroko stands on large crystal background and an ice-like platform. His body is barely covered by black laces and ribbons. His pale face with its emotionless eyes added a sinful sex appeal of unfathomable depth like he's a being of pure darkness whose sole mission is to make more fallen angels out from the celestial righteous angels of light.

Thoughts about the blue-eyed man consume him. The very thought of Kuroko in someone's else arms drive him to madness.

Ryouta heard the various scandals of the unforgiving world of showbiz. Times like those have him in a desperate urge to rend those who tainted Kuroko asunder.

But Ryouta can't hardly blame them.

It's not as if Kuroko is a heartbreaker. In contradiction, he heals and mends the broken. Undeniably that makes the others lured by his charms.

And he's one of the many who falls for someone he can only watch longingly in a distance.

**68.**

The runway show is over.

But it won't end without the frenzied applause from the audience.

"You are the best Kise-kun!

"I love you Kise-kun!"

"Marry me Kise-kun!

Ryouta gives them his trademark smile. More deafening screams follow as he waves back to his fans. All is fine, until one who is brave enough manages to grab him. And all goes downhill from there.

There are a few things that terrify him.

Fangirls and fanboys are one of them.

Especially if they transform from levelheaded to uncontrollable rabid fanatics. A running disaster of stampede defines it all.

Never ever underestimate a maiden's obstinate passion to have what it takes to get what she wanted. Keeping that particular motto in mind, Ryouta sighs.

And this is just one of his unluckiest day to run and hide to save himself, his life, his virtue, and etc.

This is his life.

Well at least he's safe for now. Ryouta practically memorizes all escape routes in wherever site the runways happen.

Suddenly, a tap makes him cringe.

_Oh no._

Someone manages to find him.

Turning very slowly at the source of the tap, he relaxes at least this person is alone. Focusing his eyes to who is in front of him, Ryouta gawks as if on trance.

A man shorter than him with raven hair and eyes like the bluest of sapphires appears in his view. And he's undeniably sinfully beautiful.

Ryouta's cheeks heat up from the thought while his heart is somewhere in the esophagus beats in an alarming rate. Adding to his distress is the rising tension from down there. Simply, he's fuck up in more ways than one.

He can't remember the last time his hormones in frenzy like this. It only happens when—

Eyes like bluest of sapphires. Only this kind of impact is made to one special person he is—

Oh.

_Oh._

"Are you all right, Kise-kun?"

"W-whyisyourhairblack?" the words come out in a babbling mess.

The other cocks his head to listen. Blue eyes squints at him. "They are gone, Kise-kun." A barest hint of a curving smile briefly appears from those luscious lips of its owner. "You still have problems concerning your fangirls."

And just like that the dam breaks open.

"Kuroko-cchi!" without fanfare Ryouta throws himself at Kuroko as his toned arms gather the other against him.

Incredible velocity of longing, relief, and happiness are all understatement of what Ryouta feels. It is so surreal to have Kuroko in his arms. In this one moment, he lets himself to get lost in bliss.

And then in one instant he doubles over in pain clutching his midsection. With tears in his eyes he whimpers. "Why Kuroko-cchi?"

The said person is currently taking huge amounts of air. After a few moments icy blue eyes penetrates his own.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko stresses his name sending shivers to his spine. The bad kind that is.

"Do you really hate me that much that you wanted to kill me via wrestling?" the voice cuts like splintering eyes in his ears.

Ryouta winces and closes his eyes from sheer terror. "Is this really Kuroko-cchi?" he mutters softly.

Answering his query, Kuroko responds in monotone. "This is not a dream, so please stop closing your eyes, Kise-kun." If Kuroko replaces his deadpanned tone this statement might have an incredulous tone in it.

Opening his eyes after composing himself, Ryouta is about to speak when a ring tone interrupts him.

**69.**

Staring in amusement, Tetsuya observes the handsome and virile blond in front of him.

_Kise-kun is still the same person but it's still early to see the changes brought by time_, his trail of thoughts take a hold when his phone rings in one of his pockets. He pulls it out and scans the caller's ID.

Clicks.

"Tetsu-kun! How cruel of you to leave without me!" a wailing voice of Satsuki moans out from the other line. A stab of pain hits his conscience.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki-san. I just want to go back in my own terms." He really, really appreciated that nothing had hindered his plan. Knowing Satsuki, she will be—

Perish the thought.

"What about my plans of a terrific welcoming ceremony for you, Tetsu-kun?"

Tetsuya has a sudden image of broken mirrors.

"And I won't forget you left your phone on purpose in here, Tetsu-kun." There's an accusatory tone from that statement. Obviously, it's his intention to leave his phone back in America and Satsuki figured that out. "It's all thanks to auntie Umi who gave this phone number of yours.

"About your plans of terrific entrance, I have an idea. I'll text you the details," he informs her and adds in compensation, "I'll be singing on live screen, too."

Tetsuya can practically see the hearts from where he is now. _Crisis averted._

However, to his disappoint he hears a gusty sigh from the other end.

"Tetsu-kun," Satsuki begins this time in a somber tone, "did you meet one of them?" the last word comes out with vehemence.

Tetsuya hesitates. Weighing the pros and cons, he spares a glance to Kise who has been silent throughout the entire call. Will he send the blond to the lioness' den or not? At the end his self-preservation instincts won. Better the blond than him. He'd rather not suffer from the pink haired manager's rising ire.

"Yes," he responds without a slightest bite of vindictiveness, "Kise-kun is here. Would you like to have a word with him, Satsuki-san?" he smiles faintly without humor.

"Sure," Satsuki purrs in delight.

Huh. Is it really good to spoil this vengeful streak of Satsuki. But then again there is no way he'd get in the middle of an angry lioness.

Tetsuya proceeds to pass over his phone to Kise like an offering of a small piece of cheese with a mousetrap in either side. He observes the tension on the blond's shoulder. His eyes narrow. Is there something he doesn't know between the two?

He then waits for five minutes before the phone is back in his hands. He quickly takes notice of the subtle cowering figure of the blond as if waiting for the fatal blow. He then eyes the mocking innocence of the phone.

Satsuki has ended the call without saying goodbye to him. Tetsuya contemplates for a moment to gauge how bad the outcome will be. There is nothing left to do but to brace himself. Hopefully, Satsuki understanding remains miles long when it comes to him.

Turning back to the important thing, what is he supposed to do now? For the life of him, Tetsuya has no idea what to do next. Can he just leave without his misdirection? Or can he just face whatever this day has in store for him?

He knows better than to avoid it. More resistance means a stronger to the path he'd rather not go after all. Inwardly, Tetsuya sighs in surrender.

"Saving you had cost me my dinner, Kise-kun. Pay up now."

Hazy golden eyes stare at him as Tetsuya stated his demand.

_It's not that hard…isn't it?_

**70.**

There's no way two famous individuals can walk in public without causing a scene in the area.

And so, Ryouta leads Kuroko to his apartment. It's the only place they can talk without interruptions. But is it really a sane idea? Whoever walks inside his apartment will notice the numerous wall pictures and portrait of Kuroko. It's like a full declaration of love and obsession for the said person. These thought wrestles inside his mind. But there is no going back. They are inside.

Kuroko being Kuroko didn't mention a word in the midst the glaring evidences of Ryouta's obsession.

On the other hand, Ryouta can't decide if he should be happy or not with the other's lack of interest. He wants Kuroko to say something. Anything.

As if on cue, Kuroko finally finishes his meal. Blue eyes study him in silence.

Ryouta stays still at those scrutinizing blue eyes.

"Girls flock around you without inhibitions, Kise-kun." The words roll out in a matter-of-fact tone as blue eyes glint in unbidden amusement.

_So Kuroko-cchi is observing me from the start, _Ryota concludes inside his mind.

"I'm used to it," Ryouta affirms with a tired smile. "But so is Kuroko-cchi," he remarks in a steely tone.

Kuroko pauses at his tone before plunging in to the point. "There are a lot of me in your place, Kise-kun." It is a statement but it sounds more like an interrogation in Ryouta's ears. It is so Kuroko-like to get down to business without beating around the bush.

A hint of smile curves into his lips. This is it. After it, he'll now live without regrets.

This is a chance worth taking.

**71.**

Kise starts to approach him where he's sitting down. Their eyes lock together. His heart accelerates as his eyes steadily observe the other who's gazing at him with fiery intensity and hunger. A numbing sensation swirls inside his stomach.

Sitting beside him Kise reaches for both of his hands grasping them firmly. Tetsuya sits still as a statue in rigid silence waiting for the other who's bidding his time to say his piece.

"I'm sorry," Kise begins finally breaking the silence. "This word might mean nothing to you but I have to say it. Because of my arrogance I lost sight of myself and in turn I had forgotten the most important lesson in my life. And I'm so glad Seirin came to drag me down from my pedestal," Kise laughs bitterly at this. "Then my life turns for the worse when I lost you, too. I figured it out. You must have hated our way of playing basketball and us because you walked away without leaving anything, Kuroko-cchi."

Kise pauses taking a breath before continuing, "I saw you once, in Las Vegas." A pain look appears over the blond's face. "I tried to come near you but I was overcome with shame and cowardice. Momoi-cchi spotted met. She gave me an earful. Her words made me guiltier." Deep breath. "Like a coward, I choose to stay away and continued to watch in distance pinning in the one I love." Kise put his hand under his chin. "I love you, Tetsuya-cchi."

Utterly loss for words, all Tetsuya can do is to stare at the pair of smoldering sincerity in those golden eyes.

What can he say to this confession?

"How I fell in love with you where should I start, hmmm…" Kise's voice trails off lost in thought with a wistful smile.

Tetsuya flinches in surprise as tones arms pull him towards Kise's lap. The blond then makes himself at home at the crook of his neck as arms embrace him with unexplainable warmth.

"Time matters not; I have always kept you in my heart, Tetsuya-cchi," Kise whispers in his ears.

Within Kise's arms, Tetsuya feels something wet on his neck.

_Tears?_

As if confirming his silent query, Kise's shoulders start to shake.

Swallowing the lump inside his throat, Tetsuya gently cards the blond's hair in comfort. To Tetsuya's surprise mists are forming from his eyes as well. He didn't know what to say from Kise's heartfelt words. This honesty blows his mind.

Looking back, Tetsuya should have seen this result. It's too obvious. Kise's adoration in their middle school years was hints of a blossoming love. Moreover, the blond's obsession is way off charts from what is considered normal.

_But is can only be lust,_ a more rational part of his brain reminds Tetsuya in caution.

Love is a wonderful feeling but it also leads to pain and despair, this quote made him smile grimly.

Since that _person, _Tetsuya has moved forward but not without consequences. Anyone who offers him love and affection he'll grab it with firm grip. He has become a greedy and selfish person. But never leave those he connected intimately with him in broken hearts. He knew that lesson very well. And he won't let himself to be into the tally of those people who collects a jar of hearts.

The heavy weight of Kise's body awakens Tetsuya from his thoughts. His eyes peer over the slumping figure of the blond. It seems Kise cried himself to sleep.

Minutes later after detaching himself from the model's arms, with extreme effort Tetsuya manages to bring Kise to the bedroom. He pulls the cover over the sleeping man.

The young man looks serene as he watches the blond in his sleep. One can never tell he's hiding a passionate storm from within. Casting aside the man's clingy tendency, Kise is a very loyal and devoted person to those he loves. And Tetsuya is very glad that aspect of the blond hasn't change basing his current observation and evidences.

A sigh is heard inside the blond's bedroom.

_What is he going to do?_

Tetsuya has a funny feeling this is only a start to what is to come.

**72.**

Golden eyes fly open. Ryouta shakes his head to break free from the dream. No not a dream. It was so real.

It's a very cold morning; the sun is beginning to peep in to the horizon. An alarm clock is ringing repeatedly in the background. He buries himself deeper into his blankets. It is too early to wake up.

Was that all a dream?

He really is going mad.

On his bedside table, his phone blinks receiving a message.

**73.**

**To:** Akachin/Midochin/Aominechin/Kisechin/Team Rakuzan/Team Shutoku/Team Too/Team Kaijo/Team Yosen

**From:** Murasakibara Atsushi

**Subject: **Murochin's birthday

You are all invited to Murochin's birthday party, my treat. Let's all meet on October 23, one week before October 30 for the details. DO NOT SEND HIM ANY MESSAGE ABOUT THIS MEETING.

I want it to be a surprise.

See you in our usual meeting place ;D

**74.**

**To:** Tetsu

**From:** Kagami Taiga

**Subject: **Brother Tatsuya's birthday

Just to remind you, in case you forget about it.

**75.**

**To:** Tetsu-kun

**From:** Satsuki Momoi

**Subject: Tada**

There is a bit of complications but I'll be there 3 days week from now Tetsu-kun

Your idea sounds good. I'll see you in the airport soon **^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

to be continued...

* * *

**Reviewer's Center**

**kuroshiro.19,** thank you for the feedback. The red tiger is a poet *smirks* I made Kagami-kun a bit OOC. I hope it's not done overboard. And yes, it's our infamous bad boy Makoto Hanamiya.

**x10TIMEx,** thank you for the feedback and for wishing me luck. I need that for this incoming exams (O_O) I had fun writing Kagami's potential poetic side. I'm happy that I surprise you with Hanamiya-kun's appearance. And there is more to come from the others KnB characters. Pray for the muse to be inspired even more after I went through these busy days ahead.

**ben4kevin,** thank you for the review. I agree with that but as the author it's fun to add a jealous and possessive traits to spice things up between the character ;) and it's interesting to write a Harem/Kuroko pairing

**OneHellOfAYoungMaster, **thank you for the feedback. I need to boost my grades because I nearly bombs my previous exams T_T You'll see soon how they will meet in the next chapter and there's a hint where from this chapter. When I was writing the first chapter, I had in my mind that they will meet in chapter three but I have this urge to build-up the tension and I have to set the first stage. Some will meet and have moments alone with Kuroko. For others well, let's just wait and see…

**iivogelchen, **thank you for the review. *blushed* from your words of appreciation. I'm glad you are satisfied with the KagaKuro moments, some fics I read made me uncomfortable with this pairing. Hanamiya-kun and Kagami-kun make their appearance again soon ;)

**clarit, **thank you for the review. Am I really stalling? *innocence mode* I hope I made you squeal in happiness in this chapter. Also, I believe in the chapter Flames I hinted an official Harem/Kuroko. Now, I won't tell you more. I'll just show you in the incoming chapters. As for my mistakes, I can't find a beta who can keep up with my spontaneous update and I'm very much a whirlwind as my friends say. You mentioned the smut and made me remember to change my rating from T to M, thank you for that.

**Maverick no Knight, **thank you for the feedback and words of appreciation. Hmmm…I'm inclining more in the side of Harem/Kuroko. I just need the long details in who I decide to have Any KnB characters/Kuroko moments. I made Kuroko-kun invincible but vulnerable at the same time. As for your wish, maybe in the next chapters *crosses fingers* but not all at once *grins*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Question:**

The GoM' names always confuse me. I research their names as follows in order of their appearance: Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Akashi Seijuro. I got the spelling from Kuroko no Basuke wikia. But there are other variations such in the case of RYOUTA, SHINTAROU, and SEIJUURO/SEIJUROU. Please give me some clarifications, dear readers?

This chapter is also is a bonus due to how long it was and the two PoVs of Midorima-kun and Kise-kun with Kuroko's. I really should not update this fic too early but I have to.

This coming days isn't a nice one for me because of EXAMS. ·´¯`(;▂;)´¯`·.

And there is this incoming prom night ~("-_-)~

On the lighter note, I already have the framework for the next chapter. **BUT, **_I'll be shameless this time_. **Please review. I need to be fattened by REVIEWS for MOTIVATION **_(I deserved it after what my brain will be going through)_**. Unless you don't care to read/know what will happen next. **_I'll just zip it up._(=°▽°=) Ψ *evil cackles*

* * *

**Reviews are my booster**—I _**need **_and _**love**_ reviews.

_And so before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


End file.
